


Nights of passion

by Seto_Kaiba444



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_Kaiba444/pseuds/Seto_Kaiba444
Summary: Here's my take on Bulma and Vegeta's night of passion. Slight rape turned constentual.





	Nights of passion

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm trying again :) please feel free to let me know how good or bad it is. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated!

Bulma was just finishing up taking a bath. She had just dumped Yamcha for once again cheating on her with yet some other woman. Bulma had been eyeing Vegeta while Yamcha came around now to show him he now stood no chance in getting back with her.  
Bulma had been feeling quite horny which wasn't unusual for the heiress but she knew she wouldn't be satisfied with just masterbating but she had no choice since she wasn't exactly with Vegeta.  
Bulma made sure her soundproofing was on and started to play with her sensitive nub with one hand while playing with her tits with her other hand. Bulma's moans could be heard by only Bulma. She knew she could make herself cum at least 3 times before she would need any of her toys.  
Bulma was just about to start finger fucking herself when she not only came hard but heard a knock on the bathroom door. Bulma was slightly embarrassed because she was just starting to come down from her high and knowing someone was out on the other side made it just as thrilling for her. In order to make a show to show she was okay she poked her head out of the bathroom naked just to see Vegeta.  
"Woman as hot as your moans are the GR needs tending to since a weakling attempted to use it"  
Bulma went to grab a towel to cover herself when Vegeta saw her throbbing vagina. He knew she was fertile now and his sayian instincts kicked in. Vegeta's cock was rock hard and he wanted to feel the woman's walls shake around his cock and make her forget all about that worthless male.  
As soon as Bulma bent down to retrieve the towel that fell when she was putting on her shoes Vegeta took his chances and ripped off his training shorts and did a deep thrust into Bulmas tight pussy. Bulma couldn't think straight. She was mad Vegeta was in the process of raping her but on the other side he was filling her up and she was loving it.  
"Woman is it customary for males to do this like this here?" Asked a slightly confused Vegeta who didn't realize he was raping Bulma due to the Sayian customs were like this  
"No Vegeta humans ask before they enter someone otherwise it's called rape" said a very pissed Bulma  
"Well can I fuck your pussy?"  
Bulma was about to say no when she had moved just right and her body clamped down on him. All she could say was "you'd best make this worth it or I will cut your dick off"  
Vegeta pulled out until his tip was still in her pussy and he started pounding her. His pace was unlike anything Yamcha could do. She was so engaged with not shouting she didn't realize Vegeta had closed the bathroom door. He lifted the heiress up and started pounding her pussy while she was pinned on a wall. She could feel her climax coming and she knew with the pace he was going she was going to cum harder than before. Vegeta and Bulma were getting sweaty and Bulmas moans turned into the same phrase.  
"Vegeta harder, faster, make me cum so fucking hard"  
Vegeta saw that as a challenge and we harder and faster. He was getting close himself. Her tightness was going to be his undoing.  
The next thing they knew Bulma let out a moan as she not only came but Vegeta had decided enough was enough and instead of pulling out of her he would fill her with his seed. Bulma hitting climax number 3 noticed a warm feeling going down her legs and knew that Vegeta had orgasmed. She was in such a bliss she didn't care that he had not pulled out.  
**********************************************  
9 months later

Bulma was having really bad contractions. Vegeta was there sitting in amazment while this woman sat through pain for this thing inside her. As Bulma pushed Trunks out, Vegeta decided this woman would be worthy of his time but only to a degree.


End file.
